A New Kind of Relationship
by BestBeauty
Summary: She totally didn't expect this to happen. [HitomixMadokaxSayaka] [One-Shot] Please R&R!


**WARNING: This fanfic contains smut, a threesome, and yuri. So if you do NOT like that stuff, I suggest you go back to a safer page. Anyway, if you are fine with this, then enjoy.**

**A/N: Hello! What's up? **

**So I've always wanted to do this fanfic. I thought up of it about a month ago, but I never got around to writing it. Now, I present to you, the proud and almighty HitoMadoSaya threesome fanfic! So, here it is. I hope you enjoy. Also, feel free to leave a review if you'd like. **

Hitomi was walking home from school. She was tired and exhausted from all of the hard work she had done at the school. And finally, at last, the school day was over. She was glad to have all that work done. She was able to learn a lot, after all.

When she walked to her house, she turned the doorknob and went inside. She walked around until she heard some noises coming from her room. Confused, she went outside the door of the room and put her ear closer.

There were moaning and yelling noises that were being heard in the room. Hitomi's eyes widened as she heard every bit of it unfold. She totally didn't expect this to happen when she just came home. "What are they doing in my room? Who's there?" she thought out loud. She slowly pushed the door open quietly. When she opened the door, she was completely shocked at what she saw.

Sayaka was fingering Madoka slowly, while Madoka moaned out loud and began to writhe. "Does that feel good, Madoka?" Sayaka pushed her middle finger down Madoka's deep core, causing her to let out a yell of pleasure. She went in deeper and deeper, and faster and faster.

"Oh, Sayaka-chan...Oh," Madoka let out another moan of pleasure. "Mmm..."

Sayaka took her finger out, letting all of the juices gush from Madoka's wet insides. "Mmm...That felt so good, Sayaka-chan..."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please..."

"But you girls can't do that! That's forbidden love!" Hitomi shouted and started to run out of the room. But as she was running, Sayaka grabbed her by the hand and let her back into the room.

"True love doesn't know any borders." Sayaka said to Hitomi. "You must have been out of your mind, Hitomi."

"But I wasn't! You girls shouldn't do such thi-"

Sayaka put a finger on Hitomi's lips and silenced her. "Shh, you shouldn't say such things like that to us. We can love whoever we want. And we just want to break the rules."

"This is our time together, Hitomi-chan. And we could do whatever we want."

"So relax, Hitomi. This is a one-time thing, so don't worry about it. You'll be just fine."

"O-okay." Hitomi stuttered. She wasn't sure how to react properly to this. This was her first time with those two and she really didn't know how to feel. She was actually...quite terrified.

"So let's get started." Sayaka said to them. "Madoka, you lay down on the bed."

"Okay, Sayaka-chan." So Madoka lay down on the bed slowly, while taking all of her clothes off, except for her blouse. Her head rested on the pillow that lay there.

Sayaka grabbed hold of Madoka's crystal pink soul gem. She held it with Hitomi , with both of their hands on the bottom of it. "Are you ready, Madoka?"

"Yeah."

Sayaka and Hitomi came closer to the soul gem. They gave it a few slow licks, causing Madoka to shiver. She could feel the warm sensation slowly building up inside of her. She let out a small moan, which did it for Sayaka and Hitomi. They began to lick it more deeper and deeper. Then they ran their tongues over the gem, slowly and seductively.

Madoka was now moaning deeply and writhing on the bed. "S-Sayaka-chan...Hitomi-chan...I think I'm about to come..." She was feeling the sensation coming up to her more faster now. She started breathing heavily and she was close. She closed her eyes and let out another loud moan of pleasure as she hit her climax. "Oh god...Oh..." Madoka yelled out as she released her juices. "Ah...Mmm..."

Sayaka and Hitomi let go of the gem, leaving a little trail of saliva. They both looked at Madoka, smiling. "How did that feel, Madoka?" Sayaka said, especially pleased.

"That felt so good, Sayaka-chan..." Madoka opened her eyes, still breathing heavily.

"Good." They both set the gem on the cabinet, and they sat on the bed with her. "But we still need to-"

"Yes." Madoka said. "We still need to please Hitomi-chan. Come on, Sayaka-chan."

"Okay."

So they both got up from the bed, with Hitomi only on the bed. "Are you ready, Hitomi?"

"Y-yes."

Sayaka got a small piece of red cloth and slowly tied it around Hitomi's head. Now her eyes were completely covered. Then they positioned themselves on the bed. Sayaka was behind Hitomi, her hand on Hitomi's chin. Madoka slowly undressed Hitomi, leaving only her white school blouse.

Then Sayaka pressed her lips to Hitomis' while fondling Hitomi's breasts seductively.

Madoka slowly licked Hitomi's wet clit, causing her to moan in Sayaka's mouth. Sayaka pulled away slowly, while Madoka gently flicked her tongue over Hitomi's insides. She eventually licked deeper, her walls tightening.

Sayaka bent over and licked Hitomi's hard nipple. She blew and sucked on it, with Hitomi letting out a yell of pleasure. "AH! Sayaka-san! I'm about to-AH!" Her yelling was suddenly interrupted when Madoka thrust a couple of fingers into Hitomi's core as she let out a long moan of pleasure. "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming! AAAAAHN~!" Hitomi screamed as her juices exploded in Madoka's face.

Madoka slowly got up and crawled up to Hitomi to give her a kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled at her. "Did that feel good, Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi nodded, still breathing heavily. "It was amazing..."

Sayaka slowly pulled the cloth off Hitomi's head.

"That was really good. But I think it's the time that we stop."

"Yeah..." They all lay on the bed, exhausted from that activity. "Ah...I'm tired, Sayaka-chan..."

"Me too, Madoka."

With Madoka and Sayaka's hands clasped to both of Hitomis, they turned to the side and said, "We love you, Hitomi."

"Mhm, I love you guys too."

Then they all fell asleep, smiles on their faces, never forgetting that night.

And they dreamed and dreamed all night.

**A/N: ...This is what happens when I can't think straight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
